Fate-Stay Night
by killerninja123
Summary: Demigods known as Masters summoned a familiar called Servants and they all fight each other till the last one. The last one is said to attain the Holy Grail which will grant them a wish. Leo Valdez is involved in the War of the Holy Grail when he accidentally summons Saber, who is said to be the strongest servant of all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fate/Stay Night_**

* * *

Leo POV

I walk in the dark streets of Manhattan.

Everyone was at the Roman Camp, while the Romans are in our Camp. The only reason I didn't go is because...well I didn't feel like it. I turned my head, knowing someone or something was following me. It was happening ever since my friends went to Camp Jupiter for the summer. I've also been having some weird dreams too. I don't know why, but all of my dreams now is some golden cup and a girl.

Suddenly, I heard screaming. I jerk my head up, wondering where the sound was coming from. I started to run, following the shrieking sound. People were running away, panicking too. Even the police force was running too. Talk about being a sissy. As I got to the crashing sound, I saw two people in weird clothes and armor were fighting.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked myself.

"You will find out soon!" Answer a voice behind me.

I gasp, turning around. There behind me was a guy in a dark cloak. He was raising his knife at me. Before he can strike at me, I dodge right away.

"Get him, Berserker!" He shouted.

Berserker? What is he talking about? I reach into my tool belt, quickly. I'm really glad I brought my belt with me just in case. I never leave without it. It's my little precious! I got out my magical watch! Instead of using any magical animal, this watch can teleport me anywhere I want! Kinf of like Nico's Shadow Travel, besides the darkness and the spooky stuff flying around. Thank the gods, I don't show this to my siblings or my friends. They would ask me to make one for them.

I quickly put on my watch and whispered. "Camp Half-Blood!"

With an instant, I was teleported to Camp Half-Blood.

_Thump!_

"Urgh!" I groan, landing on my head. "I seriously got to work on the landing."

I rub my head, noticing a medium size bump. I was in the underground cave that I made under Bunker 9. Since my siblings and I have our cave, I decided I should have one for myself, which is very pleasing.

I sigh. "That was a close one."

"Don't get your hopes up, Valdez," A voice hisses behind my ear.

Before I could react, the guy punched me across my face. I fell on my back. I reach out for my hammer, but once I took it out, it went flying off of my hands. This isn't good. What kind of magic is he using. His he like the son of Hecate or something? I reach for my watch, but it wasn't on my wrist. I glance around to see where I dropped it, but the guy just chuckled. I look up at him, seeing he has my watch.

"What?" I gasp. "Th-That's impossible!"

Then the earth sinks my hands and feet into the dirt. I try to get out, but I couldn't. That means, I can't use my powers. What am I going to do?

I need help.

The guy pointed his knife at me. Finally, he plummet his knife.

I close my eyes and shouted. "Somebody help me!"

Out of nowhere, I hear the guy scream. I open my eyes and saw the guy disappeared. I look up seeing someone in front of me My eyes widened with shock. It's the same girl from my dream! She had soft blonde hair, that was swaying in the wind. Her blue clothes bathed in the moonlight. In her hand was something invisible, like a sword, being covered by wind. The girl turned around. I gape at her to see her beauty. She has the most big beautiful green eyes I ever seen.

"I'll ask of you, are you my master?" She asked


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fate/Stay Night_**

* * *

Leo POV

"I am Servant, Saber!" She said. "I have come in response to your summons!"

I blinked. "You said you were a servant?"

Saber nodded. "Yes, that command mantra, on your hand, proves more than anything you are indeed a Mater. From here on my blade will rest in your hands and your destiny will rest in my hands. Our contract is now complete."

What the heck is going on? Does that means this girl is going to protect me or something? I mean, I think she looks sixteen. Actually I don't even know. Also the way she does her hair is really strange too. She has a braided bun with fringes on each side. Usually, I see girls with their hair in full bun braids, but not like that. Also, is her real name is really Saber?

Then another thought hit my head. How am I supposed to tell everyone I summon a girl? They won't even believe me! If I can't tell them, then how am I supposed to hide her? People will get very suspicious of me and find out! Then I feel the pain coming from my hand. I looked down at my hand and saw weird markings. Why do I have some weird marks on my hand? did a god or goddess to this?

A cashing sound came within the cave. Saber gasps and runs off.

"Hey, Saber wait!" I shouted.

I followed Saber quickly. I'm not sure if she should go off on her own since this is my cave and I'm ot sure if she can get her way around it. Then Saber leaps into the air, slashing down a person. I gas, but when I looked carefully, it was some dude in weird armor. He actually looked like some male supermodel.

"Lancer," Saber says with glee in her eyes. "I see you're by yourself without your Master. Is your Master hiding like a coward?"

Lancer scoff. "For your information, Saber, at least my Master knows what he's doing. My Master isn't an amateur like yours!"

"Hey!" I snap. Truthfully, he's right. I don't know what's going on.

Lancer and Saber slashed at each other again, but this time, they didn't caught each other. Saber and Lancer turned around and began to fight without hesitation. I wanted to do something, but what? If I use my fire, it might hurt Saber. I don't want to stand here and do nothing.

Saber and Lancer leaped into the air again, having their weapons at their side, ready for aim. With a scream of battle cry, Saber slashed at Lancer. Lancer dodged the attack and he pierced his spear at Saber.

"Saber!" I shouted. Saber wince a little. She landed on her feet.

There on her chest is a cut on her armor. I gasped, wondering if she's alright. Lance leaps at her, but Saber pounce up into the air. They both gave each other another strike. Saber lands on her knees in front of me. Lancer growls as he bares his teeth.

"That wind is covering your weapon. What is it?!" Lancer demands.

Saber smirks. "A spear, knife, box, dagger, scythe, sword, a bow? My sword cannot be scene by anyone unless if I say it's name. Isn't that right, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne is a warrior with great beauty," Saber explained. "When any women gaze up at him, they fell instantly in love. His story is very similar to my kingdom's legends."

Lancer smirks. "That's right."

Lancer withdrawal his spear. Then he turns around and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Saber demands. "We still have out battle to continue!"

"Since my identity has been revealed," Lancer explained. "I have to go back to my master, but I assured you, Saber, I'll be the next one to know your identity too."

Suddenly, Lancer disappears in a black swirl.

I still can't believe what had just happened. So Saber does have an identity. I want to know what is it, but I'm a little nervous asking her that since she is kind of intimidating.

"What do we do now, Master?" Saber asked.

"Saber, please don't call me Master," I said. "Call me by my real name. My name is Leo Valdez."

Saber nodded. "As you wish, Leo."

I sighed. "Come on, let's get out of my cave."

I showed Saber the way out of the cave. When we got out we were at Bunker 9. Saber gazed around it being very amazed by the blueprints and designs that I made and some of them were on the walls too. Then she stopped.

"The enemy has approached, Leo!" Saber cried.

Saber ran out of the cave like an eagle. I gritted my teeth, running after her. Enemy? What enemy? I don't have any enemies since the war with the giants! Why would I have enemies now? Everything was going too fast. Saber slashed her sword at a woman with animal ears and tail. She also has a bow with her that was blocking Saber's attack.

"Archer, vanished!" A familiar voiced command.

The woman vanished within seconds. A bunch of leaves came into my face. I can barely see what was happening. I brush the leaves off of my face. There, I saw Saber running towards a guy, with her sword being armed and ready for the kill.

"Saber, stop!" I ordered.

Immediately, Saber stopped.

"Leo, this is a Master!" Saber grunted. "He's the enemy."

I adjust my eyes, seeing who Saber was referring to. My eyes widened with shock. I gaped at the guy. There in front of me was a boy who was only between twelve and thirteen. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wears an aviator jacket and dark clothing. You got to be kidding me right? He's a Master or whatever he is!

"Nico?" I said.

Nico crossed his arms. "Hey, Leo, I see you're a Master too."

"Look, man, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything," Nico answered.

"Where are we going?" I demand.

"Mount Olympus."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fate/Stay Night_**

* * *

Leo POV

Nico, Saber, and I went up the elevator. I glance at Saber. She was wearing a cloak around her, even with a hood too. I don't want people to see her in her armor. It might be weird to see a girl wearing that in public. Then the doors slide opened. We walked out of the elevators and saw Mount Olympus, where the gods are sitting on their thrones, discussing about something which I really don't care about.

"Are you sure she should have that cloak on?" Nico asked. "We're here now, Saber can take it off."

"But it looks out of fashion," I explained. "It'll be weird to see a girl dressed like that in public. Plus, I don't have any clothes to give her!"

"But we're in Mount Olympus!" Nico exclaimed. "They won't mind if Saber is wearing her armor. The gods know about Saber and the rest of the Servants."

"Where's your Servant thing?" I asked.

"She's Archer," Nico corrected me. "She's at my cabin.

I frowned. "Archer? Like archery?"

Nico glared at me.

"Okay, okay, geez!" I muttered. "Is there anyone else we know who's a Master thing?"

"I have a hunch, but I can be wrong," Nico said.

When we got to the palace, we went inside. The doors were already opened and there I can see all the gods and goddess staring down at the door as if they knew we were going to be here.

"Saber, wait out here." I said.

"Yes, Leo," Saber said. "I will keep watch if the enemy is here."

I gave Saber a smile. Then Nico and I went inside the palace. Inside, we saw every Olympian god and goddess. I can see my dad too. He seemed kind of sad, maybe. I'm not sure, but it's hard to tell because of his messed up face.

"Lord, Zeus," Nico said. "I've brought the seventh Master, Leo Valdez!"

Zeus nod. "I see..."

"What's going on?" I asked. "I don't understand what's happening."

"Leo, you're in a war called the Holy Grail Wars." Dad explained.

"The Holy Grail Wars?" I repeated.

Dad nodded. "Yes, let me explained. The Great Grail requires sixty years in order to amass enough mana to summon Servants, making the planning period span over generations. If the Grail is unable to utilize its energy, that which is leftover can reduce the time to as little as a decade. The Grail selects potential Masters anywhere from years in advance to right before the start of the Holy Grail War. It favors those from the children of the Big Three and then picks out suitable demigods through a mostly unknown process. There can be more than seven potential Masters, but only the first seven who manage to summon Servants gain Command Spells and the right to act as a Master. The Servants can be summoned in advance as well. They can be summoned far away from the site of the ritual, allowing them to be initially summoned in Europe and then brought to New York. While played off as only a battle royal where the winner is granted a wish, the real point is to fill the vessel of the Grail with the souls of all Seven Servants. Defeated Servants revert to being pure energy and, while the would normally disappear from the timeline by returning to the Throne as information for the true Heroic Spirits, the Grail stops that process temporarily and collects them."

I blinked. "So...so...Saber is a Heroic Spirit?"

"You got Saber?!" Ares shouted. "How come my children never get Saber! We only got to sucky ones!"

"Saber is sooo beautiful!" Aphrodite cooed. "She has great beauty. If she was a demigod, she would be my child!"

"Actually, she'll be my child," Athena pointed out. "She's very independent and has great strategy skills, thus she makes great sacrifices too."

"She'll be Zeus's child," Hera said. "I too admired Saber, and I don't mind if she's a child of Zeus. She'll be the only child who I can respect since she's a very noble girl. She can lead an army very well."

"She will make a great hunter!" Artemis says in a dreamy voice.

"Silence!" Zeus snapped.

"Yes," Dad answered. "She is. Also in the war, Leo, innocent people can get hurt too, but Leo, I have a question for you: Do you want to be a part of this war or give up being a Master."

I sighed. "I don't know. Even if I win, I don't know what I want to wish. I used to wish Mom was alive, but I know she won't like being brought back to life. I actually have no intention for wanting it."

"Then do you give up being a Master, then?" Zeus asked. "It is the Fifth War after all. Even though this is a war, but you don't have to kill the Masters, unless if you command her Servant to do so."

The fifth war? He has to be joking right? How long has this war being going on? I remember hearing about the Holy Grail in some mythology book about this King who wanted it to restore his kingdom, but then he died after a war because he got wounded. I know eventually, there's something I want to wish for, but I don't know what it is. Maybe I'll find out when I get the grail.

"I don't want to give up being a Master!" I answered. "I may not know what I want to wish for, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. If I win the grail, I will find out what I want to wish!"

"Excellent!" Zeus exclaimed. "Leo Valdez, you are the Seventh Servant of the Holy Grail Wars. I wish you luck! Now leave, before everyone starts arguing about which godly parent would Saber have."

I nodded.

Nico and I walked out of the throne room. The doors closed and behind us you can hear the arguments of the gods. You can even hear Hades's voice too, which it weird. Saber followed us as we walked.

"That was amusing." Nico commented."

"It actually was." I agreed. "Do you think wither Thalia, Jason, or Percy are in the war too?"

Nico shrugged. "Probably, but I'm not sure. Since I was picked to be Archer's Master, I think Percy is one, but I'm not too sure about Jason and Thalia. The Grail could only pick one child of Zeus. It's hard to tell if they'll pick a Roman or a Greek. I'm glad, Hazel wasn't picked. This would be hard for her to handle."

I frowned. "Nico, what do you want to wish for?"

"I wish to see the ghost of my mother," Nico replied with a smile. "I'm not allowed to see her because of my father. If I win the war, I get to see her and get to know her."

I smiled at Nico. I guess that wish isn't that bad. At least he doesn't have to bring her back to life. Nico can accept death so easily, unlike people like me and everyone else...well Percy can accept death too, so I guess he counts with Nico. I wonder if Percy is truly in the war, I wonder what he wants to wish for. I guess he doesn't want to wish for anything, except to end this war. If Jason is in the war, I don't think I can hurt my best friend.

"So you two are Masters, eh?" said a very familiar voice.

I gasped. "You!"

There in front of us was a teenage boy, who is very older than us. He has blonde hair and wears a toga under his blue shirt. In his hands is a nice and a slashed up teddy bear. With him was a black knight.

"Octavian," Nico growled.

"Berserker, meet the _Greeks._" Octavian sneered.


End file.
